Just for you
by Mads Shawty
Summary: a girl named miley cyrus has to live in a new neighborhood, filled with gangs, drugs and alchol. NILEY! i promise the story is A LOT better than the summary. a story that i borrowed from my friend in youtube
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don`t own this so at all…everything goes to their rightful owners….and this story isn`t mine either it belongs to .com/user/espanagucci, I was so fascinated with this story and other of their stories that I asked them if they can let me put this on fanfiction so I hope you like it **

Miley took a deep breath, starring out of her car window. The graffiti, the smoke, the run down stores. Miley bit her lip, nervous, scared, any bad feeling there was, she was definitely feeling it. Sure it was fine, moving to Brooklyn, but where they were moving? Was the baddest part of Brooklyn, to ever live in, especially for a shy girl like her, Miley took out her messy bun, revealing her brown hair, leaning her chin on the palm on her hand, starring out the window once again.

Sure she was upset, upset that her mom lost her job, upset that her dad gave up on them, taking everything they owned. All she was worried about was her sister, her 7 year old sister didn't deserve to grow up here, but it's all they could afford.

They drove up to a small house in a small neighbourhood, Miley walked out, hearing dogs barking, sirens, something you would see in a scary movie. She inhaled the smokey hair and coughed shutting the door lightly. " Miley?" Emily asked taking her big sisters hand. "are we gunna be okay?" she asked, looking up at her. Miley sighed and nodded. "we'll be fine Em" She said, hopefully, she was right.

Unpacking her stuff, Miley heard a knock on her bedroom window. She looked up and her eyes widened, she ran to the window and opened it, in came a girl her age, smiling wide. "Hey! You must be our neighbours! THANK the lord, I have someone to hang out with now" She said with a smile. "Hi, I'm Selena" She said, holding out her hand. Miley giggled a little and shook her hand. "Hey, I'm Miley " She said with a smile. "Well, Miley, you're hot, watch out, it won't be long before the Brooklyn boys find you and try to be with you" Selena said truthfully walking over, flopping on her bed like it was her own.

Miley but her lip and shook the thought away. "attention? Sure she got a lot of attention from guys, but she never really thought about it much. "So, where are you from?" Selena asked curiously. "California" Miley replied pulling out a black bikini. "Woa, really? What are you doing down here then?" She asked. "mom lost her job, and my dad's a idiot" Miley replied. "oh shit, sorry" Selena said. Miley shrugged. "things happen I guess" She said with a nod.

Selena nodded. "yeah, my dad split too" Selena admitted leaning back on Miley's head board. "Anyways, how about I take you out on the streets of Brooklyn tonight?" Selena asked excitedly. Miley bit her lip. "really? Alone?" She said. Selena giggled. "yeah, don't worry, my boyfriends apart of the scorpions, we'll be fine" Selena said with a smile. The scorpions, Miley heard about them before, the most dangerous gang, to ever set foot in every part of New York, even out of the state. They were dangerous, and there leader, was the most dangerous man in New York.

"you.. Know them?" Miley asked cautiously. "mhm, I'm dating the leader's brother" Selena said. Miley's eyes widened. Selena giggled. "there not that bad if you're friends with them, but, getting on Nick's bad side? You're done" Selena admitted. Nick, Nick Jonas is his name, the most dangerous man to ever set foot in NYC. Miley gulped and nodded.

Miley walked out of her small bathroom attached to her room and saw Selena putting on lip gloss.

"So.. Where are we going?" Miley asked, a little un sure about this. Selena smacked her lips together and put her lip gloss in her black bag.

"Teddy's, it's where we always hang out." Selena said searching for something else in her bag. "who's teddy?" Miley asked, sitting on her bed.

Selena giggled. "it's not a person, it's a bar" she said with a wink. "Oh.." Miley said with a blush of embarrassment.

Selena giggled again and grabbed her car keys. "okay, I'll give you some tip." Selena said, swinging the keys around her finger. Miley nodded.

"there.. Kinda scary.. Intimidating, but really not that bad when you get o know them, there killers but.. Yeah whatever, you'll have fun" Selena said with a wink.

Miley swallowed hard and shook her thoughts away. "o-okay" she said grabbing her bag. Praying that maybe she'd come home alive tonight.

They stepped out of Selena's car. Miley starred at the outside of the bar, people smoking outside, little fights going on.

Selena linked arms with her and pulled her inside, Miley immediately coughed, the smoke was like a thick layer around the bar.

People chuckled at her and continued what they were doing. "welcome to Brooklyn" Selena winked and led me towards the back.

Selena led Miley to the back, there was a booth, with guys in the booths. They all looked mysterious, scary, powerful but just one look.

They wore black, leather jackets, fitting their muscular bodies, that read scorpions down the sleeve, and there last names printed on the back.

They drank there beer slowly, and there cigarettes were hanging out of there mouth after every puff. Miley was intrigued, she felt Selena pull her closer, making her breath quicken.

"Hey baby!" Selena called out, a black spiked haired boy smirked and stood up wrapping his strong arms around her, kissing her lips tenderly. She giggled and pulled me close to her.

The boy looked at me and smirked. "this is Miley" Selena said touching Joe's shoulder. "she's new" She said smiling at Miley.

Joe clicked his tongue and nodded. "Joe" he said deeply. Miley nodded and waved a little, looking away making Joe chuckle.

"want a drink babe?" he asked Selena, one eye brow raised. "sure" she said, giving him a small peck before he walked towards the bar.

Selena smiled at Miley and pulled her towards the booth. "Hey guys" she said sliding in where Joe was. They nodded at her, they stared at Miley suspiciously, they examined her thin, gorgeous body, gorgeous face, instantly attracted.

"this is Miley, she just moved here" Selena announced grabbing a cigarette from her purse lighting it, puffing the smoke out.

Miley smiled a little, watching every boy smirk at her. She swallowed hard and looked away.

"YO DUDE" One of them called out, she heard the footsteps, the chain. She looked up, standing above her, was Nick Jonas. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don`t own this so at all…everything goes to their rightful owners….and this story isn`t mine either it belongs to .com/user/espanagucci, I was so fascinated with this story and other of their stories that I asked them if they can let me put this on fanfiction so I hope you like it **

* * *

><p>Miley swallowed hard. There stood Nick Jonas, the hottest man she's ever seen before, HOT. Muscular, VERY muscular. His biceps full of muscle, you could see his rock hard abs through his black t-shirt.<p>

His gorgeous face, black curly hair. Strong jaw, arms, legs. He was breath taking, but he was scary at the same time, something about his bad ass attitude, the way people talked about him, how he was dangerous, powerful, made it more exciting to be looking up at him.

Black ray bans covered his eyes, he starred down at Miley, taking them off showing off his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Nick, this is Miley, she just moved here" Selena said, making sure he knew who she was. Nick studied her gorgeous face and body. He then smirked. "I see" he said in a deep voice.

"welcome to Brooklyn" he said with a smirk and walked over to the booth, sliding in next to David.  
>"thanks" Miley said with a shy smile, making Nick smirk even larger. Miley looked over at Selena who smiled as Joe passed her, her drink and sat in beside her, putting his arm around her, kissing her neck slowly.<p>

"So, we hitting up edmon street tonight?" Aaron asked before lighting a cigarette. Nick shrugged nodding at nick. "get me a beer would ya" Joe gave him a nod. "yeah sure" he said getting up,  
>Pecking Selena's cheek making her smile.<p>

"you gunna drink sweetheart?" Nick asked Miley with a smirk. Miley looked around to see everyone drinking and her have nothing infront of her. "Um.. No I'm good, I don't really drink so.." Miley admitted.

He chuckled slowly and grabbed the beer from Joe's had, drinking it, still starring at Miley. Something about her intrigued him. Weather it was her shy personality, her innocent self, it was something, he didn't care what, all he wanted was her, and he wanted her now.

"I say we hit it up" Coady agreed, taking a drink of his beer from the bottle. Miley sat there confused. Edmon street.. She didn't really know what that was. Obviously it was a street, but it seemed a little more then that. "Why do you guys always go there so much, it's stupid" Selena said with a eye roll.  
>Nick chuckled. "yeah, for you, you're too pussy to step foot in that's place that's why you think it's fucking pointless." He snapped at her with a smirk drinking his beer, he had a obnoxious attitude, making him even more intriguing. "shut up, I'd rather not be killed thank you" Selena fired back, cuddling closer to Joe.<p>

"watch it" Nick glared taking another drink. Selena swallowed hard and shut up instantly. "you wanna come?" Nick said towards Miley. "No, we're not going" Selena said before Miley could even have the chance. "did I just tell you to shut up?" Nick fired at Selena looking back at Miley. "So?" Miley bit her lip lightly and looked over at Selena. Selena shook her head no.

Miley looked back at Nick, his one eybrow raised. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and smiled a little. "sure" she answered. Nick smirked larger "that's what im talking about" he said taking another dirnk. "Um, Miley can I speak to you please?" Selena said quickly, standing up making Nick's eyes roll.

"um.. Okay" Miley answered, following a angry selena outside. "No, No, NO, you are NOT going to edmon street tonight, alright? We CAN'T, do you even know what is it?" Selena asked. Miley shook her head quickly. "It's a place where everyone gets together, there gang, and other friends, making deals, selling drugs, smoking ,drinking, it's NOT place for our type, especially not you, a new girl in Brooklyn you're the PERFECT rape target, it's really, REALLY dangerous" Selena said.  
>Miley swallowed hard. "then.. Why is he asking me to go?" Miley asked confused. "I don't know Miley, just DON'T go okay? If you do, don't say I didn't warn you, because you might not come out of there safe." Selena added walking back into the bar.<p>

Miley and Selena stood outside as the scorpions finished there cigarettes. Selena was making sure Miley wasn't going to step foot onto that street. "So, you coming?" Nick said smooshing his cigarette in the ground, blowing out the smoke looking at Miley. Miley opened her mouth to talk, being interrupted by selena once again.

"No, we're not coming" Selena said, putting her cigarette out. "I wasn't fucking talking to you, bitch." Nick fired at Selena rudely. She snapped her head back. "excuse me?" She said, not wanting to take anymore abuse from his mouth. "I don't fucking repeat myself gomez" he spat.  
>"You coming or not?" Nick asked Miley, popping another cigarette in his mouth, his leather jacket fitting his muscular body perfectly. "Um.." Miley started. Selena nudged her, shaking her head. "no!" she whispered. "would you shut the fuck up before I blow your fucking head off" Nick snapped. "she's not going! I can't believe you would even ask her to go to a place like that!"<p>

Nick rolled his eyes. "JOE, CONTROL YOU'RE FUCKING GIRLFRIEND" He yelled across the parking lot. "Um, you know what, I should get home.." Miley finally said, Selena smiled instantly. Nick chuckled. "wow" he muttered. "you're going home because you have to or because selena wants you too" Nick asked, blowing smoke in Selena's face making her glare.  
>"come on, I'll look our for ya, everyone fucking listens to me in this town" Nick said truthfully giving her a wink. "come on" he edged on. Miley bit her lip lightly and looked at Selena, then back at Nick who smirked, raising an eyebrow. Sure she wanted to go, but maybe selena was right, but then again, she was new to Brooklyn, she didn't want to be known as the scardy cat. The pussy girl who was scared of everything. She took a deep breath, "okay" she finally said.<p>

Selena's eyes widened as she whipped her head towards Miley. Nick smirked larger, "sweet, come on" he said, nodding his head towards his motorcycle, which red Jonas, and scorpions along the side. Miley bit her lip and looked at Selena who shook her head walking towards her car. Miley sighed and followed Nick.  
>He smirked at her and placed the black helmet on her head, climbing on the bike. "hold on" he said as she held onto him tightly. He revved the engine, making Miley jump, as she sped down the street screeching his tired, followed by his gang.<p>

Okay, Selena was right. Miley said, looking around, the place was packed with guys, there as drugs, fights, smoking, drinking, everyone was drunk. She cringed every time a guy looked at her a certain way, she wanted to go home, she wanted to go home now. She looked around to see Nick stumble towards her. "hey" he said pulling her closer to him. "u-um Nick can you take me home now?" she asked quietly as he chugged his beer, smashing it on the ground picking up another.  
>Nick took a long drink and looked at her. "aw, why?" he asked taking another long drink. It started scaring Miley, the way everyone was drinking, it was hot in the street, everyone was sweaty, making it looked even more scary. Miley swallowed hard, what the hell was she doing? She was with Nick Jonas! The leader of the god damn scorpions, the most dangerous man in New York, she was at a random ass street with him and his gang, what the hell was she doing. She suddenly panicked.<p>

"N-Nick take me home" she said sternly, yet a little shaky. "hey, hey, hey, relax baby" he soothed moving closer to her. "we got this" he mumbled chugging the beer down his throat. He finished it and threw that on the ground also, pulling Miley into his muscular body. "you're fine" he whispered, his eyes half closed. Miley swallowed hard, "I-I'll be right back" he said, stumbling towards Joe. Miley swallowed hard and her breathing quickened when she felt a hand on her waist. "hey baby, wanna have fun?"

* * *

><p><strong>oh, um uh, wow...i did not realize that there was so many people reading this<strong>

**thank you so much to the reviewers:  
>nileyandmiambeliber, crazy1995, IHeartNiley , ForeverinLovexoxo<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don`t own this so at all…everything goes to their rightful owners….and this story isn`t mine either it belongs to .com/user/espanagucci, I was so fascinated with this story and other of their stories that I asked them if they can let me put this on fanfiction so I hope you like it **

* * *

><p>Miley inhaled sharply as she turned around, coming face to face with a brown haired guy, he smirked. "u-um, no thanks" she said quietly. The boy smirked and pulled her roughly into him. "hey baby, don't be shy, let's go back to- oof!" he roared falling to the ground.<p>

Miley looked up to see Nick hover over the guy, his muscles flexed making them looking even bigger which she didn't think was possible. The veins in his neck were visible as he knelt down next to him a smirked. "hey there, I got a question for you" he said. The boy swallowed hard holding his now broken nose. "wait, I'll just do it" Nick said picking him up by the throat and throwing him into the wall. Miley gasped as Nick punched the guy in the stomach, making him fall to the ground in pain. Nick smirked and cracked his knuckles back. "pussy" he mumbled grabbing another beer from the cooler.

Miley walked down her drive way and up to the step, walking in quietly. She looked at the time, it read 2:30am. She swallowed hard and closed the door slowly. She walked up the stairs and into her bedroom, turning on the light. She gasped as she held her heart. "oh, my god you scared me" she whispered. Selena giggled and sat up from her bed. "sorry, just wanted to make sure you were alive" she said. Miley smiled a little. "yup, im alive" she said taking off her jacket.

"but I'm NOT going back there.." Miley said. "TOLD you!" Selena said crossing her arms over her chest. Miley smiled, "yeah.. To many.. chances of getting raped, everyone was drunk, and the only one that was there to help me was Nick and-" "Woa, woa, woa." Selena stopped her.

"wait, Nick didn't just.. Try to have sex with you?" Selena asked. Miley shook her head. "no.. this one guy tried to get with me, and he ended up passed out." Miley replied.

Selena's eyes widened. "really? Wow, you should be flattered.. Nick would never do that to anyone" Selena said shaking her head. "you should be flattered" Selena continued standing up walking towards the window' "anyways! Glad your not dead!"  
>Selena called jumping out of the window. Miley smiled a little and looked down at her fingers. Maybe she did feel, happy that Nick protected her, or maybe he was just too drunk to know what he was doing.. Miley thought. Even though, it did make her feel good.<p>

Maybe it was how strong, powerful he is, how gorgeous he is. Miley thought, his bad ass attitude, his evil smirk that he gives. His muscles, his abs, made Miley go crazy with lust. She's never had that feeling before,  
>she's always been.. The.. Shy girl, after her parents divorced, she shunned everyone out, she was too shy to talk to anyone, so maybe that's why moving to Brooklyn was a good thing, although she'd never thought that she'd be out at night with the most dangerous man recorded in NYC.<p>

He was tough, he could walk the streets without a cry. He owned the town, powerful. Maybe that's why she was so intrigued by this guy, maybe it was because he was different from all the guys her mom and dad told her to date, he wasn't a prep, a school boy, hell he probably dropped out, but that just attracted her to him more.

"where were you last night?" Miley's mom Tish asked, putting cereal infront of Emily. "um.. Just, out with selena and her friends" Miley said, pouring herself a glass of milk. Her mom nodded before sitting down next to Emily. "I just want to talk to you two, Emily I know this doesn't really concern you, but I'll warn you both anyways, no going on the streets along alright? The scorpions live here, there the baddest gang in new York, there leader is dangerous, I don't want you two walking alone alright?" Tish said, pouring milk into her cereal.

Miley swallowed hard. "Um, I'm sure there not that bad mom" Miley said, taking a drink of her milk. "Miley Ray, just listen to me okay?" She said before standing up. "you're on emily duty today, first day of work, love you" she said kissing each of there heads before walking out of the door.

"Miley? Who are the scorpions?" Emily asked, taking a big bite of cereal. "Um.. There just a gang em" she said standing up, putting her glass in the sink. "but mom is right, no walking on the streets alone, alright?" she said cleaning her mouth off. Emily nodded finished her cereal. "kay."

"this park is boring" Emily said, playing in the small sand box. Miley smiled, sitting on the bench beside it, looking through her phone messages. "well, it's 90 degrees, we can't stay in a non air conditioned home all day" Miley said putting her phone on her lap.

Miley then heard motorcycles, a roar of engines. Emily covered her ears at the loud noise. Miley sat up on the bench and watched as the motorcycles flew by, scorpions was printed on them, and there as Nick, leading them. "why are they so loud!" Emily yelled over the loud engines. Suddenly, they turned around and drove straight into the park, Miley's eyes widened. "Emily, just.. Keep playing okay" Miley commanded. Emily looked at her big sister and nodded, piling sand into her bucket.

Miley looked up and saw there bikes park on the grass, and saw them taking there helmets off. She saw Nicck, rip the helmet off, smirking at her. Miley swallowed hard and looked at Emily, eyeing her carefully, making sure nothing happened to her. Miley could see Emily was nervous as the scorpions walked towards them. "hey baby" Miley heard a deep voice. She looked up and saw Nick smirking at her as they came to a stop infront of them. Miley looked up and over at Emily. "hey" she said making sure emily continued to play and not get them into anything.

"who's this" Nick asked, nodding towards Emily, packing piles of sand. "my sister" Miley said, as she continued watching her. "cool, you have fun last night?" He asked with a smirk. Miley smiled a little. "not really, do you even remember last night?" she asked. Nick chuckled as the rest of his gang did. "yeah, a bit, I remember punching the fucking douche out who tried to fuck you" Emily looked up as Nick spoke, she looked down quickly as Miley gave her a look.  
>"you wanna come out with us again tonight?" he asked crossing his strong arms over his strong, built chest. Emily was sidely glancing at her big sister, trying to understand the conversation, while she continued playing with the sand.<p>

"Um.." Miley started, until she was interrupted by Emily's scream. Miley looked at her as she ran out of the sand box, jumping into Miley's lap. "woa, what-" "A SPIDER" Emily screamed pointing in the sand box. "where?" Miley asked, looking around. "THERE!" She screamed again. Miley rolled her eyes and saw a tiny baby spider, crawling around in the sand. "Emily.." Miley said squishing it. Emily gasped. "you killed it! Don' kill it!" she said, running over looking down.

Miley rolled her eyes again and sat on the bench. Nick chuckled as he watched emily scoop up the dead spider. "anyways, you coming or not?" Nick asked. "uh.. What time" Miley asked. Nick shrugged and walked over giving her his hand. "give me your number" Miley bit her lip and picked up a pen from her bag, writing her number in his palm.

* * *

><p><strong>to the readers of "The Party Boyfriend" i`m really sorry for the long wait, but i don`t think that i can upload another chapter this week, cause i have finals coming up on Monday, and i gotta start studying, i can upload a chapter of this, because all i had to do was copy and paste from espanagucci, she`s a really great author on youtube, check some of her videos out...anyway, back to the topic i`m really sorry, i`ll try to write the new chapter on friday, since my school ends on thursday, then i can upload more...again i`m really sorry<strong>

**wow  
><strong>**thank you to the people who reviewd this story:  
><strong>**nileyandmiambeliber, ForeverinLovexoxo, IHeartNiley, TheMsBrandy1, nileylover94**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don`t own this so at all…everything goes to their rightful owners….and this story isn`t mine either it belongs to .com/user/espanagucci, I was so fascinated with this story and other of their stories that I asked them if they can let me put this on fanfiction so I hope you like it **

* * *

><p>"what did you two do today?" Tish asked, cleaning the kitchen after supper while Miley said crossed legged on the couch watching t.v. "um.. Nothing, just went to the park" Miley said hearing a beep of her phone.<p>

"Oh, did you have fun Emily?" she asked kissing her head. Emily nodded while she sat on the floor infront of demi as she braided her hair. "yeah, I got scared when-" before she could finished Miley put her hand over her little sisters mouth, removing it. "um.. When I found a spider." Emily corrected herself, looking back at the t.v.

Miley smiled and picked up her phone, opening the new text message, her heart stopped, but a smile crept on her face.

Nick: you haven't forgotten about me right..

Miley smiled and put her fingers on the keys, typing a message back to him.

Miley: who's this...

She giggled and set the phone down, receiving a new text message in a matter of seconds, she giggled lightly and picked it up.

Nick: haa funny..  
>Miley smiled as her phone rang. "hello?" she said through the speaker. "do you really-" "I know it's you" Miley said with a smile. "oh.. Well that's good then, are we still on for tonight? We're gunna go have some beers then go to edmon street, wanna come?"<p>

Miley swallowed hard, not edmon again. She looked at her mom, cleaning then back to the phone talking quietly. "um, I'll come out for drinks I guess.. Just.. Not the other part." She said quickly. She heard Nick chuckle. "why not? Are you scared?" Miley scoffed. "um.. Yeah! I almost got raped, no way am I going back there" She said quietly once again.

"look, I got you, you'll have fun, I won't get really, really drunk this time" he said, with a chuckle followed. Miley rolled her eyes, that chuckle made her skin crawl. "well, what time." Miley asked. "Joe can get you now, he's at selena's trying to work things out, another fight.  
>Or maybe it was because I called her a bitch, I don't know, I can text him now." "well.. I'll go is selena goes" Miley said nodding. Nick chuckled once again. "alright, she is, want me to call him?" he asked. Miley smiled. "yeah.. Sure" "alright, later" "bye" Miley said hanging up. She smiled as she ran up the stairs. "MOM IM GOING OUT WITH SELENA TONIGHT" She yelled down getting changed upstairs.<p>

Miley walked out of the house and into the car. She looked around. "where's Selena?" She asked Joe. Joe smirked "uh, she'll be at the bar" he said with a nod, "got stuff to do first" He continued turning the car back on. "oh, okay" Miley said with a smile putting her seat belt on.

"Where's Selena?." Miley muttered as Nick took a drink of beer. Nick turned to her and smirked. "we didn't even invite her" he said, taking another drink. Miley's eyes widened.

Miley swallowed hard, they stopped the car at Edmon street, it was the exact same scene she saw last time. Drunks, everywhere. She didn't want to come, but there was no one there to tell her not too, everyone said she should.

If Selena was there she probably would have talked her out of it, went home with her, heck watch a god damn comedy instead of something to edmon street where she may loose her virginity tonight against her will. She decided to give it one more try, to get home.

Miley stepped out of the car, Nick turned to her and smiled. She looked back at him, it was obvious she was pissed of at him.

Saying Selena was coming only to get her to come. It was obviously uncomfortable being with a gang and being the only girl.

"can you take me home?" Miley blurted, looking straight into his eyes, letting him know she was serious. He smirked putting a cigarette in his mouth. "no" he answered shutting his car door. Miley swallowed hard once again as he nodded her to follow them. Of course, she did.  
>"wanna drink Cyrus?" Joe asked, handing her a beer. "no" Miley answered giving him a small smile. "no thanks" she said looking away. "oh come on, one beer, what's the gunna do?" he asked, handing it to her again.<p>

She looked at Nick who was talking to some other guy. She swallowed hard, looking back at Joe. He smiled, holding it out further. She looked back at Nick, and back at Joe, finally taking the beer in her hands.

"NICK, look it's elmo!" Miley yelled, pointing to a redhead with a red jacket, who looked at her chuckled. "yes hunnie, that's elmo" he said putting his arm back around her. She giggled. "you smell good" she said, her eyes half closed.

"and you're strong" she said feeling his biceps, all the way down to his abs. Nick smirked. "mm, thanks" he said with a wink, pulling her closer, chugging his beer.

"You know what we should do! You know what would be fun!" She said, here eye lighting up. Nick smirked. "how much did you drink Cyrys?" he asked. "umm, I don't remember" Miley said laughing. Nick chuckled, shaking his head, putting a cigarette in his mouth. "can I have one?" Miley asked. Nick smirked shaking his head. "no" he said, blowing the smoke out, holding her closer.  
>"whyyy!" Miley whined. Nick took it out of his mouth, blowing the smoke in her face making her cough. "that's why" he said, taking another puff.<p>

"why do you smoke, you need a lecture, a lecture about smoking, you know did you ever get one of those in school, you should have listened more carefully" she said nodding.

Nick smirked. "I dropped out in 10th grade baby" he said chuckling. Miley gasped. "bad, bad, that's terrible, don't you wanna get a education, like, get high school crushes! And, and throw spit balls at teachers! You could be a football player! But you could get to be a doctor, or, or a lawyer!" She said, "OR, you can be a Wendy's drive through guy! I'd totally buy your nuggets!"

Nick couldn't help but laugh, "god, you're a funny drunk" he said smirking. "I'm not DRUNK." She said, "I am not, not, not drunk" she protested.  
>"nope, perfectly sober" He said chuckling. "YUP, let's go see if big birds here with elmo!" She cheered grabbing his hand. He pulled her back into his strong, muscular body. "I'll show you a big bird" he whispered, grabbing her face, attaching there lips together.<p>

* * *

><p><strong> i really don`t kno what will happen to this story, after the last chapter that i will upload, cause the real author of this story doesn`t have this story in her youtube anymore, so i don`t know what to do, but if i find out what will happen you will the first to know<strong>

**now...to the AMAZING reveiwers: **

**IHeartNiley , NileyFreakk , ForeverinLovexoxo , imperfections676, crazy1995 **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don`t own this so at all…everything goes to their rightful owners….and this story isn`t mine either it belongs to .com/user/espanagucci, I was so fascinated with this story and other of their stories that I asked them if they can let me put this on fanfiction so I hope you like it **

* * *

><p>Nick's lips unlatched from hers, he heard her giggle, he smiled gently, not a smirk, but a smile, a grin. He leaned in and kissed her again, feeling sparks fly through there bodies, he unattached there lips again and starred into her eyes. "w-what?" she said giggling, biting her lip gently. Nick smiled "nothing" he whispered, massaging her cheek gently with the pad of his thumb.<p>

"Ugh" Miley groaned as she sat up holding her head, swallowing hard. Her eyes widened as she ran into the bathroom, throwing up last nights poison. She groaned after finishing and brushed her teeth flushing the toilet, making sure to mouth wash. After spitting out the mouth wash, she walked into her room, pulling a t-shirt over her head with a pair of tights walking down the stairs.  
>"Miley Ray Cyrus. In here. Now." She heard her mom's voice. She swallowed hard and walked over to the kitchen table seeing her mom sitting with a cup of coffee infront of her, her fingers crossed with each other, starring up at Miley. Miley ignored her aching head ache and the urge to crawl back in bed. She walked over, sitting across from her mom. "is.. Everything okay?" she asked.<p>

"you tell me" Her mom snapped. "mind telling me why I heard a motorcycle infront of our house at 4:30 this morning?" She asked, her tone was pissed, she was angry, and when she got mad, she was mad. Miley gulped and looked down at her thumbs. "uh.. I was just-" "cut the bull shit Miley. I know what you were doing, I want to know who this guy is and I want to know now." Tish snapped. Miley breathed out, she didn't know it was Nick, that was good, but now she would feel guilty not telling her the mom the truth. "um.. Just a guy mom." She answered quietly.

"Oh, just a guy Miley? Because it sounds like you're out with a god damn gang" She hissed. Miley swallowed hard once again. "h-how does it sound like that." Miley questioned. "staying out late? You're in Brooklyn for god sakes, you come home later then 2:00, there's a guy on a motorcycle dropping you off when you're absolutely hammered, I saw him have too carry you up the steps Miley! And I SAW that kiss he gave you." She snapped. "plus, you told me you were going out with selena? No, you weren't because she came to the door looking for you."  
>Miley tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "why are you so mad?" she asked. "because you're not telling me anything Miley! You used to tell me everything! Now, now I have no clue who you're going out with at nights, you're coming home late, you're lying to me.. I-I don't know what to think" Tish said throwing up her hands. "I never lied to you mom." Miley said. "well then your certainly not telling me anything, and you told me you were going out with selena." she protested. "yeah, I thought I was! She was supposed to meet us at the bar mom-" "us? Who's us Miley, that's what I want to know, who's us." Tish asked, the tone in her voice still angry.<p>

"mom.. Look, I'm not lying to you-" "okay Miley, you're not, but you're not telling me anything! Which makes me feel like you're lying! Why don't you trust me Miley! I want you to tell me everything, everything that's going on, you've been here not even a week Miley and you're already hanging out with people, I want to know what's going on, any other mother would scold there daughter for staying out late like that, but I'm fine with it, I WAS fine with it until I hear a motorcycle in the drive way, who was he Miley! You could have been raped-" "he didn't rape me mom." Miley protested. "WHO MILEY, who!" Tish begged. "why don't you tell me anything anymore?" She begged, begged to tell her something.

"because you never have time for me to tell you anything." Miley said. "what? Miley-" "ever since dad left all it is, is work, work, work, work, no more movie days, no more aything it's like you're not the same person, and it's obvious you don't trust me for hanging out with Nick-" "what." Tish spat. Miley swallowed hard. "Nick. Who" Tish said sternly.

"um.. N-Nick.." She started, but it was too late to un slip the words. "Miley Ray, N-Nick, you're not hanging out with.. With the scorpions.. Are you?" She asked, astonished and surprised. "mom I-" Before Miley could say anything, her mom stormed out, slamming her bed room door shut, making Miley sigh, closing her eyes tight. "shit."

"so, you don't know if you're grounded or not?" Selena asked, watching Miley walked back and forth. "not really, I mean, she just, ran out." Miley said with a shrug. "why? There not even that bad." Selena protested. "yeah, there not that bad, when there with us..they are the most dangouers gang in New York, and Nick's the most dangerous MAN in New York. If I were a mom, I'd be scared to" Miley said, sitting beside Selena. Selena sighed, leaning her chin on her palm. "well, maybe she won't be THAT mad." Selena said, trying to make her feel better.

Miley sighed. "maybe" she agreed. "or maybe you should get out of the house before she get's the chance to ground you" Selena added. Miley nodded. "good idea."

Nick chuckled and sat down on the bench beside Miley. "yeah, mom's aren't a big fan of me" he said, leaning back. Miley giggled and looked over at him. "So.. What happened last night, after elmo it was all a blur" Miley said. Joe chuckled. "well, you were falling over so I decided to bring you home, you wanted to stay with me, but I thought you should get home, you're parents might have gotten worried." He said nodding.

Miley swallowed hard. "my dad doesn't live with us, and since when are you so caring." she asked, turning her head towards him. Nick smiled a little then wiped it off his face. "uh, im not" he said, hiding the care. Miley rolled her eyes and giggled. "sure you aren't.." Nick smiled a little. "alright, maybe you brought that out of me, a LITTLE bit." he admitted. Even though it was more then a little. Miley smiled, pecking his cheek. "sorry about your dad, I didn't know" Nick said. "it's okay, he's an asshole anyways" Miley said, closing her eyes. Nick nodded. "yeah, I know what you mean." he agreed.

"So, I'm taking the night off tonight, wanna, hang out" he said, getting closer to her. Miley swallowed hard, but slowly nodded. He grinned. "cool, I'll pick you up later, if you're grounded we'll think of a plan to get you out" he said with a wink, before hoping on his bike and drive off. Miley smiled, being alone with Nick would be fun, she just hoped he didn't want to do something else.

"Miley.. Can we talk" Tish said, as Miley walked past her room. Miley swallowed hard and walked in. "you can't ground me for hanging out with somebody." she said sternly. Tish sighed and nodded. "I know Miley.. I just, im worried, you could get in serious trouble, even if they are nice to you, they are a gang, and I don't want you getting involved in that kind of stuff.. I just.. Maybe you should, find new people to hang out with-" Tish was cut off. "Mom, just trust me okay? Im not going to change, I'm myself, and hanging out with new people that maybe aren't as shy as me, isn't going to make me go crazy." Miley stated, walking into her room, slamming the door shut.

Miley followed Nick up to his room, it was painted a dark navy and his comfator was black. There was pictures of posters all over the wall, news articles about him and his gang in a plaque. She bit her lip. "your proud of that?" She asked, pointing to the wall as Nick closed the door. "Yeah, you know you're dangerous when the cops stop trying to catch you" he said with a smirk traking off his leather jacket revealing his muscular body under his tight shirt, he put his jacket over the chair, and sat on the bed looking over at Miley, patting the spot beside him.

* * *

><p><strong>thank you so much for your reviews :)<strong>

**nileyandmiambeliber , ForeverinLovexoxo, NileyFreakk, imperfections676  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don`t own this so at all…everything goes to their rightful owners….and this story isn`t mine either it belongs to .com/user/espanagucci, I was so fascinated with this story and other of their stories that I asked them if they can let me put this on fanfiction so I hope you like it **

* * *

><p>Miley smiled nervously. "Um, ya know I like.. Um standing." Miley said, smiling. Nick looked at her, raising his eyebrow and chuckled. "okay, we'll I'll stand with you" he said, smiling walking over to her, his lips moving towards hers, until Miley twirled away.<p>

"umm, let's play.. Let's play, like.. A board game or something! Or like.. Cards! That's fun, do you know how to play 21?" She asked, swaying back and forth.

"no" he said, walking towards her once again, backing her up the wall. "re-really? Because it's really um.. Um-" she continued as Nick shook his head, smiling moving his lips towards her until once again she twirled away, backing up. "okay, not 21, like black jack or poker or-" "you're a virgin" Nick said, crossing his arms over his built chest, grinning.

Miley's eyes widened. "pft, pft, um.. No I'm no im not" she said, looking at him nervously. He raised his eyebrow. "okay, then, come here" he said walking towards her.  
>She swallowed hard as he walked towards her, grabbing her waist, kissing her lips softly, moving his hands to her shirt. As much as she tried to stay calm she couldn't. "OKAY, okay I am" she said, pushing him away, leaning against the wall.<p>

Nick grinned, "I'll be gentle" he said moving towards her making Miley's eyes widen. "n-no I mean, I don't want to loose it" she blurted. He looked at her carefully. "why?" he asked. She swallowed hard. "um.. Because, I'm saving it." she said quietly. Nick chuckled. "let me guess, for the one you marry right?" he asked, leaning his hands on either side of her head.

She shook her head. "no.. I just don't want to loose it yet" she said quietly. He raised his eyebrow. "Okay, I know that sounds stupid but.. I just, I'm not ready to.. I guess" she announced. He grinned a little. "wow" he said, backing away from her. "that's a surprise, he said, falling back on his bed. She narrowed her eyes a little. "why?" she asked quietly. "I'm surprised you're a virgin, you're so hot" he said closing his eyes. "I'm surprised some guy hasn't tried with you" he said.  
>Miley bit her lip lightly. "they have I just.. Don't want to" she said, sitting on his bed. "I've done stuff, just.. Not that" she said playing with her fingers. He opened his eyes, sitting up. She giggled. "perv" she said, smiling. He smirked a little and sat beside her. "like, what kinda things?" he asked softly. "um.. Things" she said, blushing.<p>

He grinned. "like.." he asked looking at her. "ummm, guess" she said, looking at him. He chuckled. "blow jobs, hand jobs, oral, both ways, fingering, boob fucking-" he said going on. "okay, okay, yes" she said blushing. "which ones?" Nick asked, sliding closer to her.

"the first two.." she said. He chucked. "say them" he said, teasing her. "Blow jobs and hand jobs! Happy!" she said. He smirked. "yeah, you've never been fingered before or eaten out?" he asked.

She stayed silent, he smirked. "I'll take that as a yes, who was it?" he asked, putting his hand on her knee, kissing her neck lightly. "u-um, a guy" she asked followed by a shiver. He smirked. "no, really?" he asked sarcastically. She swallowed hard, closing her eyes. "have you ever put a cock between you're breasts before?" he asked, rubbing her thigh gently.  
>She shook her head. "no" she whispered, swallowing hard again. "oh really? It's so hot" he whispered huskily, licking her neck. Her breathing be came heavy. "h-have you done it?" she asked, stuttering. He smirked. "mhm" he said against her neck. "w-was it uh-" "hot? Fuck yeah" he whispered again, moving his hand up higher. "cumming all over her body" he whispered, getting ontop of Miley, kissing her lips roughly.<p>

Miley couldn't help but get turned on, the dirty talk he was saying, all she wanted to do was just let him handle her how ever he wanted to, but she had morals, she needed to stay a virgin at least until she was in a relationship. She swallowed hard as he moved to her shirt, riding it up slowly, kissing below her belly button making her jump up. He looked at her and smirked. "found it" he said, as he began kissing her weak spot, making her whine.

"you know, it be really hot to have sex with you.. You'd be so, so tight" he whispered, as he continued kissing, and sucking her neck. She swallowed hard as his hands moved down wards. She stopped the quickly looking up at him. He looked at her, hovering over her body and leaning down kissing her lips once again. She swallowed hard once again as his hands moved down, she stopped them again. "hey, I won't have sex with you" he whispered, licking her neck still going down to her jeans. Miley closed her eyes as he unbuttoned her jeans carefully. He pulled the blanket over them and grinned down at her, pecking her lips before slipping off her thing, inserting once finger in her tight hole making Miley cringe.

"Uhh, come on Miley" he pleaded as he humped himself against her leg, kissing her neck. "n-no! I already said I want to w-wait" she whimpered, tilting her head back as his fingers thrusted inside of her roughly. "but I'll make you feel soo good" he begged. "Nick, no" she whined, this time more sternly. He groaned flipping over so she was on top. "suck it" he commanded seductively.

Sure it was hot, it was hot to be commanded by the most sexiest man alive. She just didn't like "fucking" or rough fooling around. She liked.. Love, knowing that the man she was with would never hurt her, Nick was being rough, maybe it was his hormones, that was fine, maybe she just needed to talk to him, but not right now. Right now she knew she had to leave, before she did anything she would regret.

"Um, I gotta go." She said quickly jumping off of him pulling her clothes back on. He sat up. "woa, woa wait a second" he said standing up, pulling his jeans up. She walked to the door opening it until he slammed it shut with his hand, looking down at her. "where do you think you're going." he asked, raising an eyebrow. "home" she said quietly. "why?" he asked, moving closer to her. "weren't you having fun?" he asked. "yeah- wait, no I wasn't" she said opening the door, walking down the stairs. "what? Im pretty sure you were telling by the moans you were making" he argued following her. "I have other idea's of pleasure Nick, I'm not a slut" she fired, walking out of his house. "what, what are you talking about I never said you were a slut, Miley! Wait" he called out, suddenly panicking that he'd loose her.

"Miley, woa, woa wait a minute" he said holding her arm back from getting into her car. "wait, hold up, I never said you were a slut, we were just fooling around, im sorry if I hurt U or-" "Nick, calm down it's fine, you didn't and I know you didn't call me a slut but I gotta go" she replied, opening her door, following by Nick closing it on her once again. "would you just wait 5 fucking seconds" he hissed. She swallowed hard, remembering how dangerous Nick is. She nodded quietly. "Good, why are you leaving?" he asked first. "because I want to." she answered calmly. "that's not a fucking answer' he fired back. "because I want' comfortable!" she hissed back. "why not?" he asked, calming down.  
>"because Nick, I'm not that kind of girl, I don't fool around rough I don't do dirty, or kinky, or whatever you do, I like passion, I like love, and if you think that sounds stupid, then fine, I don't care but that's who I am, im not a slut." she repeated. He just looked at her, shaking his head. "what?" she asked. "im sick of this, im sick of you judging me Cyrus" he hissed walking away from her. "wait, what?" she called out, following him. "what do you mean judging you." she asked carefully. He looked back at her. "forget it" he answered walking in his house. "Nick!" she called out, following him inside back up to his room. "Nick, I'm not judging you!" "Oh yeah? What makes you think im so rough huh? Yeah, alright sorry my fucking cock got out of control from you're gorgeous body and face, I'm a guy, we all get like that, but you don't know what I like, just because I'm a criminal doesn't mean I don't love, Miley." He hissed.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Please follow me on twitter: <strong>**/JJgurlzz2789**

**out of the entire story this has got to be my favorite chapter ever :)**

**thank you so much for your reviews  
><strong>**and since i never answered some questions that you guys ask me i`m gonna start doing that sooo yea**

**nileyandmiambeliber- thank you so much for commenting on every chapter and on my other story it means so much to me :)**

**NileyFreakk- when i read this i also thought he was gonna rape her but he didnt :(**

**ForeverinLovexoxo- here you go sweetie :) i hope you liked it**

**imperfections676- so would my mom**

**crazy1995- here you go :)**

**LIFEisGOOOOOOODD- i still ahve no clue what`s so ever...hey if you don`t mind can you ask them if i can continue this chapter or they will continue it and i`ll post it here for you guys? you don`t have to, if you don`t want to**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don`t own this so at all…everything goes to their rightful owners….and this story isn`t mine either it belongs to /user/espanagucci, I was so fascinated with this story and other of their stories that I asked them if they can let me put this on fanfiction so I hope you like it.**

**the last chapter GOT 6 REVIEWS! in less than 24 hours! **

**okay here`s the new chapter i was gonna post it on friday since you guys are the best reviews ever here`s the new chapter :) hope you like it**

* * *

><p>"Sel.. Can I ask you a question?" Miley asked, looking away from the t.v. "yeah got for it" Selena answered. "has Nick.. Ever had a girlfriend before?" She asked, curious about her and Nick's fight earlier that day.<p>

Selena shook her head. "not really, no one ever gives him a chance, there all scared of him pretty much, I mean, he's had hooks up, when he gets drunk sometimes I mean, a girl will go up to him and they'll do stuff but, never a relationship." Selena said with a head shake.

Miley swallowed hard. Okay, now she felt bad, she felt horrible, judging Nick like all the other girls do. Judge him for him, maybe he wasn't that mean, maybe he could love, everyone can, it's just the tone he sets off, like he's dangerous, in every way.

"why are you asking anyways?" Selena asked, curious. Miley shrugged, "I don't know.. I just, I was just wondering." she answered. "oh.." Selena said looking at her curiously. Miley nodded and heard her mothers foot steps walking down the stairs. "Oh, hello selena" she said with a smile. Selena smiled back at her. "hey ms. Cyrus" she said.

"Miley, can we talk for a second please." she asked calmly. Miley sighed and stood up, following her mom up the stairs. "I know you're still mad at me Miley but please, just listen to me." her mom started. "mom it doesn't even matter anymore, I probably won't even see Nick again, he pretty much hates me now." Miley said sighing.  
>Tish looked at the hurt in her daughters eyes. "what happened?" she asked, sitting next to Miley on the bed. Miley shook her head. "I'm such a idiot mom, I judge people before I even know them." she replied sadly. Tish looked at Miley carefully. "Miley, he's a criminal of course you're going to judge him? Do you think he's all sugar and spice?"<p>

Miley shook her head. "On the streets, no, with me, yeah." She replied quietly. Tish's eyes widened a little. "wow. I-I didn't know things were serious." She replied. "there not, well not anymore, I messed up, I should have just talked to him about it." Miley said cursing herself. "talk about what?" Tish asked.

"what happened in his room." Miley eyes widened. Tish took a deep breath, trying not to get angry, after all, Miley was almost 19, she was a women. "Do, you-" Tish started until Miley interrupted her. "no, no I didn't have sex with him.. I new my morals not to, just.. Um, other stuff" She replied, slightly embarrassed to be talking about sexual activity with her mom.

"Oh, thank god" Tish breathed out. "Well Miley, it seems like you really like the guy, and as much of a dangerous guy he is, I just, have some advice, be carefully, I don't want you hanging around his gang all the time, you two alone, okay, that's fine, but on the streets with them Miley, that's what keeps me awake at night" Tish admitted.

Miley smiled a little and hugged her. "thanks mom" she whispered. Tish smiled, hugging her back. "no problem, and make sure you're protected." She said with a nod. "Mom!" Miley hissed standing up. "what hun? Wrap it before you tap it, cover it be-" "MOM I know" she screeched again walking out quickly making Tish laugh quietly.

Miley drove up to Nick's house, to see motorcycles all in his drive way. She swallowed hard, this was a bad time. She saw Nick and his gang drinking in through the windows. Maybe Nick didn't really care.. She thought starting up the car again.

As soon as Miley was about to ride off, a motorcycle flew by her. She looked and saw Joe getting off his bike. He took of his helmet and walked towards her car. She clenched her teeth and rolled down her window. "stalking Cyrus?" Joe asked with a smirk. Miley rolled her eyes. "no, I just came to talk to Nick, but I don't think it's a good time." She admitted

Joe chucked. "yeah, he said he had a rough day, wants to drink with the boys." Joe answered. Miley nodded. "okay, well, I'll see you later then." She said quietly, putting her seat belt on, only to hear another deep voice. "Hey, you got the beer." She heard Nick say. Joe nodded, "yeah bro" he said with a smirk.

Miley swallowed hard as Nick looked at her, his face, held nothing but hurt. She bit her lip lightly getting out of the car, shutting the door. "Um, well I'll uh, leave you two to talk then" Joe said with a nod, opening a beer and walking into the house. Nick put his hands in his pockets. "why are you here" he asked, not looking at her.

Miley's heart felt like a punch had just been thrown at it. She swallowed hard, "um, I just wanted to talk, about today." she answered. He looked at her, his face blank. "there's nothing to talk about Cyrus." he said blankly, without emotion. Miley's heart tugged once again. "okay, well, I'm sorry." she said, a little irritated. He just nodded.

She glared a little. "what? So now you're gunna be a jerk? Okay Nick, fuck it then, I should have known you couldn't handle a relationship anyway." She fired at him. "you don't fucking know me" he said walking towards her. "you don't know me! Which is perfect considering you're not going to GET to know me" she yelled opening her car door until Nick, slammed it shut with his hand.  
>"DON'T, walk away from this." he hissed through his gritted teeth. Miley glared at the ground and turned around facing him. "fine, I won't leave, I'll just do this" she said before kicking him in the balls, making him groan, falling the ground. "NOW, I'm gunna leave" she hissed opening her door, staring the engine and speeding off down the street.<p>

"you WHAT" Selena screeched before laughing. Miley rolled her eyes. "shut up it's not that funny I feel really bad." Miley admitted. Selena fell to the floor as she laughed harder. "THANK GOD, I wanted to punch him in the nuts the day he called me a bitch." she said with a giggle.

Miley laughed a little, falling on her back on the floor. "I just wish he didn't hide his feelings so much" she said. Selena sat up on her elbows. "you really like him, Cyrus. Don't you" Selena said with a little smile.

Miley looked up at the ceiling, her mind racing, then came to a conclusion. "yeah, is that bad?" she asked quietly. Selena giggled, "no, it's not" she said, shaking her head. Miley sighed and nodded. "good." She answered. "I have to apologize for punching him in the balls, don't I." Miley said. Selena giggled and nod. "YUP."

* * *

><p><strong>i don`t know if i`m gonna continue this story, cause of the original writer, but if they let me then i`ll write the next one<strong>

**NileyFreakk- i hope you like it :)**

**XxPurpleFlurpxX- i wish i could but it`s the owner`s decision not mine, i wish i can though **

**nileyandmiambeliber- i`m s-s-sorry, hope you like it **

**ForeverinLovexoxo- thx :)**

**imperfections676- thank you so much :) **

**LIFEisGOOOOOOODD- thank you so much :)**

**sooo yea, i really hope i can continue this story, cause i really love it, this is an amazing story... and thank you guys so much for your amazing reviews :) they mean alot to me even though it`s not my story**

**and check out more of espanagucci`s on youtube they`re really good :)**

**she does niley and jemi stories i promise you, you will love them...**

**please review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don`t own the characters.**

**Hey guys! =) long time no see! I asked the owner and she said I could continue this story and sorry for the really long wait, I`m doing another story, so I may not upload as fast. **

**HERE`S CHAPTER 8! (BTW this is my writing, so it may suck, this is my first time writing this story. So please bear with me.)**

* * *

><p>Miley groaned so she hopped onto her car and went to Nick`s house.<p>

As she parked by his house she noticed that the Scorpions bikes were parked outside "Fuck" Miley thought to herself.

She was just about to leave when Joe knocked on her window. So she scrolled her window down.

"Hey Joe"

"Hey Miles, whacha doing here?"

"Nothin` I just wanted to see Nick, but I guess he`s busy"

"No don`t worry about us, you can talk to him"

"No, it`s fine I`ll talk to him another day."

Just when Miley was about to back away from Nick`s driveway, Nick came outside of his house and started walking over to Miley.

"Shit" Miley thought.

Nick came in view of Miley`s window.

"What are you doing here?" Nick said coldly

"I came to tell you something" Miley gulped.

Nick nodded, he motioned her to get out of her car and follow him. She obeyed.

Nick told the Scorpions that he wants to be alone with Miley.

So the Scorpions left them.

Nick and Miley went inside of Nick`s home and into the living room.

Nick went inside the kitchen to get them both something to eat.

When he came back he saw Miley looking at pictures of him and the Scorpions.

Nick cleared his throat, and he motioned her sit on the couch. She sat down.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well" Miley clears her throat "I wanted to say Sorry"

"For what?"

"For kicking you in you area"

"Yeah, that did hurt like hell"

"So I`m sorry about that, I hope you forgive me." Miley said hopefully

Nick thought about it. Then he thought of something even more better, he smirked "hmm, I don`t think so"

Miley`s hopeful face dropped. "No?"

Nick shook his head, secretly smiling. "No"

Then Nick stood up and started walking over to Miley.

Miley started backing away from Nick. She`s scared of him, sure she doesn`t think he will hurt her. But he`s NICK, from the Scorpions. The most dangerous gang in all of New York. HE`S THE MOST DANGEROUS MAN IN NEW YORK!

She doesn`t know if he will hurt her, or is just playing around with her.

"W-What are you gonna do to me?" Miley asked, scared.

"Nothing" Nick said. Miley sighed in relief. Nick continued "Just to give you playback for what you did to me"

Miley`s eyes went wide. She`s really scared now.

Nick was getting closer to Miley, and his smirk was getting bigger and bigger by each step he takes towards her.

And with ever step he takes towards her, the more fear Miley feels.

Then Miley kept on walking back, until her back hit the wall, then she gets really scared.

Next thing she knew Nick was in front of her.

"What are you gonna do to me?" Miley asked in a small voice.

Nick got close to her ear "I`m gonna kill you."

Miley`s eyes went really wide and she started hyperventilating.

She was really scared now. Nick was gonna kill her. What was she gonna do? Her mom was right, she should`ve never hung out with Nick. What will happen to Emily? Will they kill her also? So many thoughts were running through her head, that she didn`t even notice Nick back away from her.

She only noticed when she found him on the floor laughing his ass off.

She stopped hyperventilating, and looked at Nick both shocked and mad.

"WHAT THE FUCK NICK? WERE YOU TRYING TO SCRE THE SHIT OUT OF ME?"

Nick got up from the floor and wiped the tears that were in his eyes from laughing too much. "Yeahh. Your reaction was just so funny. You shoulda seen your face. IT WAS PRICELESS!"

* * *

><p><strong>how will Miley react to Nick`s prank on her? Will she hate him? Will she laugh with him? Hit him?<strong>

**END OF CHAPTER 8.! =) SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? **

**My twitter: JonasICONiac. After you review, tell me your Twitter name (f you have one) so i can tell you guys when the next chapter is on =)**

**I haven`t updated in so long, and I`m really really really sorry for that. But i finally got the owner`s permission to do this story, and I guess I forgot about it, cuz I`m doing another story.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS =) THEY MAKE ME SMILE =")**

**DEDICATIONS: **

**Samhello123: Hope you like this chapter =)**

**ForeverinLovexoxo: I`m really sorry for the long update.**

**Taraaa: =)**

**NileyFreakk: =) **

**imperfections676: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR PUSHING ME TO DO THIS ONE =) (it`s a complimet BTW) AND THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOU =)**

**LIFEisGOOOOOOODD: kayy =) hope you liked this chapter =)**

**xD: Thankx love =)**

**AsHtIsDaLe21: Here you go sweetie =) So sorry for the long update.**

**foreversandrax: LOL =)**

**Simar: It was funny =) **


	9. ATTENTIONN! I AM SOOO SORRYY!

HEY GUYS! =D ALEX HERE.

I AM SOOOOO SORRY THAT I HAVEN`T UPLOADED A NEW CHAPTER OF JUST FOR YOU.

TO TELL YOU THE TRUTH I COMPLETLEY FORGOT ABOUT THIS STORY (I`M SORRY)

... I DID GET A NEW CO-OWNER OF THIS STORY SO I`LL TELL YOU WHEN SHE UPLOADED THE CHAPTER AND I`LL POST THE LINK ON HERE...

ANYWAY. HER FANFIC NAME IS: imperfections676 SHE`S WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER

IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS HERE`S MY TWITTER:

JonasICONiac

DON`T SEND ME A MESSAGE HERE SINCE I`M MOST LIKELY NOT GOING TO SEE IT...

AGAIN, I AM SOOO SORRY...

HOPE YOU GUYS DON`T HATE ME...

xx. :) -Alex (I`m typing like One Direction now)


End file.
